Spark Plug
by OnlyTheResults
Summary: Dr. Arthur Watts hates Cinder Fall. Cinder Fall hates Dr. Arthur Watts. But when a collapsing plan, a night's stress and that incredibly alluring look Cinder has in her new outfit, the two might have no one else to turn to when the tension becomes too much. (Crackship: Chernobyl)(Watts x Cinder)


Everything had fallen to pieces. His carefully put together plans in ruin. All of it gone to waste. All because of _her_. Her petty desire for revenge had tore everything apart once again.

Now as Arthur Watts leaned against the wall of their secondary hideout, sweat trickling down his face, did his dislike for Cinder Fall truly turn into abject hate.

He was so close! So close to achieving his goals. He'd secure his position as Salem's second in command firmly with his success. The reverence of the masses would belong to him. Ironwood would be brought low and Atlas would have become his own personal laboratory.

But no, she had to let her emotions get in the way of everything yet again. Unlike his amoral self, Cinder didn't have the godsforsaken foresight to think two steps beyond getting petty revenge on Miss Rose.

Now they were stuck in some hot, sweaty apartment with a mute girl he didn't even know of and a city wide search for them. Oh yes Mantle was practically destroyed but the fact Atlas was still floating in the sky was a drastic problem.

Oh and his only friend in this miserable cabal was dead. He'd have to pay back Qrow Branwen for that. Robyn Hill too.

Cinder was pacing around while that Neo girl sat by and watched with a look of amusement on her face. They'd met up after she'd failed to secure the Staff of Creation. Thankfully she'd snatched the Winter maiden's power before being driven off. Some Atlesian Specialist had gotten it first and by the time Cinder killed her there was little she could do to get the Relic.

So they'd met up in the city of Atlas after Tyrian had broken him out of prison. Watts still felt the aching pain from when James had dragged his face along the floor of Amity. His once fine clothes were ruined with sweat and blood while his legs were raw from running and fighting. Both his pistol and one set of his ring's were lost as well.

It was a complete disaster and the both of them knew it. Supposedly Salem was coming but they had no way to verify that without the Seer.

With an irritated growl he spoke. "Would you stop that incessant pacing?!"

Cinder snapped towards him, her eyes flaring with flame and ice, the power of two Maiden's now flowing through her. Arthur Watt's didn't deny being somewhat afraid but he was halfway dead already. He'd written off leaving Atlas alive by now and the best he could hope for was doing as much as he could for Salem before he died.

"We need to rethink our strategy" she said plainly, the flame leaving her eyes as she stopped her pacing and moved closer to Watts. He could feel the heat radiating off her, even with her very clear lack of clothing.

_What was she thinking coming to Atlas in such clothes?... Though.._

Watts wasn't the most... engaged man when it came to such matters... in the past he was too busy with his work and currently he didn't have the time and need for it nor did he have anyone willing.

But he couldn't deny that the annoying, irritating and downright miserable Cinder Fall was _arousing. _Something about that sway of her hips, her long, clear legs and the fact she covered up her disgusting wounded eye with something other than a face mask.

His throat felt parched and it wasn't from the heat.

"We..." Watts began slowly. They had a job to do. He couldn't be getting distracted! Not like that! Not with _her _of all people! "We've a city wide search for us. They're still evacuating civilians, Tyrian is dead and we're both wounded." He rubbed his injured face with one of his thin hands and rubbed it. The pain caused him to wince slightly and resulted in Cinder scoffing a low "Pathetic."

Things were certainly not looking good for them. Using his other set of rings, Watts pulled up digital screens of information that Cinder couldn't begin to understand. She had her arms crossed and watched him dart his eyes around. "What are you doing?" She demanded harshly.

The irrational returned as he felt the arousal fade. One look at her though and it all came rushing back. Or rushing down, he should say. If only she didn't open her miserable mouth and ruin everything as per usual. As if speaking to a child, he spoke slowly and with pure intent to annoy her. "I'm looking through the Atlas network." His hand swiped through several chunks of information. "I think I have enough access to throw them off for now... there, that should do it." The digital manifestations of information and code vanished as quickly as they had appeared. "Was that slow enough for you to understand, Cinder dear?"

She growled angrily at his patronization. Stomping her foot and grasping his wrist with her red hot hands. Literally. Just like back at the Branwen tribe.

His green eyes narrowed down into Cinder's one good eye. She spoke up again. "If you idiots hadn't ruined everything before we arrived, we wouldn't be in this mess." Watts felt his wrist searing red hot when she let go, allowing himself to gasp in pain. And arousal. That was a rush he hadn't felt since college.

He readjusted his sweat laden collar. "Tyrian and I were sent here by order, but you weren't there to hear them, after you botched Haven exactly as I knew you would!" Arthur shouted back at her. Cinder stomped off towards the small kitchen of their miserable apartment while Neo watched intrigued. "And neither you nor your little pet could secure either of the Relics! A golden opportunity wasted!"

Watts glared at Neo, waving his hand towards her to indicate her fault in all of this as Cinder smoldered against the small counter-top. "Had I known couldn't even trick a farm boy successfully, I'd have insisted you brought your pose along!" The Doctor threw up his hands in frustration and grunted in pain and anger.

Cinder practically lunged for his throat, burning a hole through the porcelain counter-top. Watts felt her presence radiate in front of her as she poked her finger into his chest with fury. Watts felt a swelter of sweat, heat and arousal burning within a pot of stress and exhaustion from both of them. "And you were duped by the tin-man and his little friends! You even lost your precious toys!" She lifted up her good arm and wiggled her fingers to taunt him.

"Do you know how difficult it will be to rebuilt those rings?"

She smirked and scoffed. "Like always, playing with your machines! And what did they do for you this time?"

"As if your magic has brought us any closer to securing the staff or the lamp!"

Cinder growled and pulled at his collar, bringing the older man down to her face. "I secured the Winter maiden's power while you were languishing in a cell!" Watts felt heat against his face. He saw fire and ice swirling from her legs. Her eerie Grimm arm seemed to twitch. He was fearful and furious and most certainly feeling... something.

Her Grimm arm seemed to slide up alongside him and she could feel his heavy breath on her face. She could feel a certain something else of his too. Her amber eyes filled with smug aura. A smirk crossed her face as her Grimm arm squeezed a certain something the good doctor possessed. She felt his entire body stiffen as she grabbed what had already been stiffened.

Like always, Arthur kept his exterior cool. He'd not panicked when Ironwood trapped him in Amity nor when he was dangling in the air above lava. Even now he had to refocus himself. He was smarter than this. Smarter than his base instincts. He was superior.

"I'm surprised, Arthur." The way she said his name, how it rolled off her tongue drove him wild. "That a man your age could still get so... exited."

Watts huffed slightly. He wasn't _that _old was he? "I'm not sure what you seem to be implying, Fall, but I assure you that there is nothing exciting about our situation."

"Oh? I don't think your body seems to agree." Another squeeze through his long pants.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Her breath was beating down on him, his heart thumped fast, his base nature took over. "I didn't expect someone who hates me so to respond in such a way at the slightest sight of skin, Doctor!"

The two lunged at the same time towards each other's faces. Their tired, angry, stressed lips found one another and were immediately split open. They were aggressive and harsh. Neither was intent on kissing with feeling but with pure lust.

The two wrestled towards the small bedroom in their hideout. Watts broke their brutal kiss to breath as Cinder pulled his coat off. "Careful. I know you've no taste for finery but I spent good money on that coat."

Cinder disregarded him and nearly tore it in two a she got it off. Pushing the older man onto the dingy bed she threw his yellow vest and tie off as he undid his pants. "Is this why you always taunted me Arthur? Why you couldn't stop yourself from fixating on me?"

It was much easier for her to remove her clothing than it was for her.

As much as the doctor held utter contempt for Cinder, he couldn't deny her body... was something special.

Something special indeed. "Come then, Doctor. Show your Maiden that superior intellect of yours." She was bared to him and with hunger in his green eyes he practically lunged for her, only to find himself thrown back with the force of magic. He felt a creak in his bones. It wasn't the first time tonight he'd been slammed onto his back. Thankfully this one would ultimately have a better ending.

"That was a cheap trick" he muttered out as Cinder seemed to float over him, putting a foot on his member and smirking.

"Your mind can only take you so far, Dr. Watts. But you really should know that _I _am superior in the end. In everything. Now beg!"

—

Neo sighed as she heard the two of them going at it. If she didn't know any better she'd be thinking the two were actually fighting to the death rather than having sex. The old guy was pretty firmly in the hating Cinder camp, but Neo figured everyone and their mother was in that camp too.

She'd been hearing the two of them switching roles as dominant and submissive all night and it was getting really annoying and-

"You are my master, Maiden Cinder. Your magic is greater than anything my scientific mind can create!"

-and she didn't even have headphones for her scroll. She'd tried to use that old guys custom black scroll but found it was more encrypted than an Atlesian vault. She wondered if someone as serious as him had games on their scroll. Wouldn't that be funn-

"See what you get for always taunting me? Telling me to play with my machines! Now see what 'this' machine can do!"

-Neo sighed again as she heard Cinder cry out in pleasure as she assumed the old guy was thrusting into her or using some sort of techno crap. She decided to get up and check their meager fridge for any food. Her fight with the farm boy and his friends left her hungering for foo-

"Oh doctor. I believe I need to check your temperature. See how easily it fits! Now, tell me how you like being fucked!"

-Neo found a couple of beers, a half empty bottle of wine, a couple of plates of ham sandwiches and much to her delight, a Dr. Pepper. That old guy said he was a doctor right? I guess he knew whoever Dr. Pepper was and could probably get-

"Worship me! Like Tyrian worships Salem! Worship my body Arthur!"

-Neo munched on a couple of stale potato chips as she pulled out the ham sandwich and soda. She found a spot of the kitchen that wasn't either melted or dirty and tried to tune out the really weird sex going on the next room over. The sooner she could forget this all and-

"What is this? Watts! Hard-Light dust! Oh no you- fuck! Don't stop!"

-and the sooner the authorities could find her and put an end to her misery the better. The ham sandwich was pretty good. She liked the clean cut of the ham and cheese and bread into triangles. Those were her favorite. Roman used to cut sandwiches into triang-

"Don't you dare singe my mustache! Oh gods that's good- You! You miserable woman! You torched a few hairs! Whyyyyohhhh"

-Neo desperately did not want to hear the sound of an older man and her employer orgasming. But she heard it. By god she heard it. She wished she were dead. Scratch that. She wished they were dead.

—

The room stunk of sweat and sex. Suffice to say the two of them were much more tired than they had began. Neither covered themselves with a blanket as the heat was already unbearable and the sheets were muddied with sweat already.

Cinder was sitting up on the bed while Watts was flat on his back, panting tiredly. Tonight had been more exercise than he was decidedly used to. Besides, he hadn't done something like this in... Well a long time.

"That was... certainly something" he finally managed to breath out before going back for air. Cinder merely shrugged. Watts seemed to be getting his breathing back into rhythm.

Cinder was seemingly disinterested in the whole affair, but perhaps that was just how she always was. There was no doubt that she enjoyed it as much as he had. "I am surprised, Arthur. I never expected someone like you to have such... stamina..."

Watts decided to lean up and back against the bed's headboard, a sole knee slanted upwards as he rested his hands on it. Cinder turned to look at him. The thin man's black and grey hair was matted with slick sweat that was visible all over his face and body. Even his mustache was bent out of shape from the liquid. "It must have been such a long time since your last sweetheart."

Watts scoffed and rolled his eyes, stretching his fingers and gently touching his bruised face. The remaining rings were still on his finger, letting him do all of that to her with hardlight dust locking her in place. "You'd have me believe that you're my _sweetheart_ now?"

Much to his surprise she actually chuckled at that. He raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Perhaps I misjudged you, Arthur. Perhaps you are as smart as you say." Watts snorted as he used his rings to pull some trails of digital information. They still had a job to do.

"And why is that? Because I know that what we just had was purely physical. A result of accumulated stress and tension that needed some form of relief. I'm a scientist, remember?"

And there it was. His smug, sardonic tone of voice that let everyone know he was better than them. The haze of sex had passed and now returned Cinder Fall and Arthur Watts.

And they still despised one another. "And so you are. I suppose we can repeat this, if we need to." Just as soft as her voice was, it turned in an instant. "But if you even think about letting Hazel, Emerald or Mercury know." She raise a hand and fired pure energy at one of the walls, burning a hole through it.

"I'll turn you to ash."

Watts barely gave a response, his eyes wandering over incoming information. "Well?" Cinder snapped, furious that her threat went unanswered. She stood up and practically stormed over towards the naked Watts and raised a hand of fire. "Do I make myself clear?!"

Watts looked up as if he had just heard her. "Hmm? Cinder dear what is it? Never mind, if doesn't matter."

Her eyes were full of rage. "Doesn't matter? Why you-"

"Shh. I think I've got something." Cinder's rage quickly burnt away as she realized Watts had quickly returned to their task at hand. She'd never admit it to him or anyone, but she felt utterly embarrassed that she was still focused on their little new deal to relive their mutual tension.

Green eyes followed blue data as it hopped from one location to the other. Returning her focus to the job, she sat her naked self down besides the thinner, older man. "What's got your ear?"

"Atlesian military communique. It's top priority so it's encoded with something a bit newer. One moment... there..." Watt's began reading it with earnest before widening his eyes. He swiped his nimble fingers and pulled up the relevant information.

Their plan to divide them seemed to have paid dividends. Floating in front of the pair were several things. A wanted poster for Team RWBY and JN(P)R and Qrow Branwen. The official report on the death of Clover Ebi. Ironwood's new directives to abandon Mantle.

Cinder glanced at Watt's who was doing the same. "Our tin soldier's heart has fallen given way. He's made it easier than ever... this is the opportunity we've been waiting for."

Cinder rose at once with vigor. She quickly went to grab her clothes which were strewn across the room with Watts's finer dress. "This is excellent. Predictable as always, General. Get dressed we need to-"

Cinder turned to see Arthur passed out on the bed, naked and sprawled in an awkward fashion. His thin limbs all over the bed. She supposed that all of them needed some sleep. A few hours couldn't hurt.

Cinder sighed and stepped out of the room to see Neo with the most disgusted face. "What?" Cinder snapped. Neo pointed at her. She was still naked.

"Oh."

—

**A/N: You have witnessed the birth of a new crackship. There's only ever been one fic for Cinder x Watts and that was a few years ago. I hereby christen this ship as CHERNOBYL. **


End file.
